les deux alices
by luciole eteinte
Summary: c'est l'histoire de deux jumeaux qui se perdent dans une forêt où la folie régne
1. FONT styleBORDERBOTTOM: 0px BORDERLEFT: ...

Salut ,voici ma toute premiere fanfiction ,un éspece de remake d'alice au pays des merveilles.L'histoire m'a étée inspirer par une chanson « alice human sacrfice » une chanson de vocaloids.

Disclaimer: alice et tous les merveilleux personnages appartienent à Lewis Carrol

Il était une fois, dans un petit village au pied d'une montagne , qui était entouré d'une forêt nom était la « forêt miroir »personne ne savait pourquoi ni qui avait donné ce nom.

La légende racontait que plusieurs personnes avaient disparues mysterieusement dans ce bois , mais paersonne n'a jamais retrouvé leur corps.

Dans ce petit village de bucheron vivaient des jumeaux , un garçon qui portait une chemise blance et une salopette marron alores que sa soeur portait elle aussi une chemise blanche où un petit foulard jaune était accroché au col , ainsi qu'un short marron. Ces enfants avaient tous deux des cheveux blonds et de magnifique yeux bleu océan .

Ces jeunes enfants étaient orphelin de defunte mére est morte en accouchent .La sage-femme qui s'était occupée de l'accouchement s'est prise d'affection pour eux,elle s'en est occupée comme si s'etait ses propres enfants .Mais elle est mort douze ans plus tard en leur léguant tous ses maigres bien : une petite maison et un mystérieux chat du nom de cheschire .La vieille dame disait qu'il parlait , mais personne ne l'a jamais entendu parler ....

vos commentaires sont les bienvenus


	2. Chapter 2

**Après ce prologue qui pose le décor, nous allons commencez l'histoire quelques heures après la mort de la sage-femme .Où encore le jour de son enterrement ; chaque personne est née de poussière pour redevenir poussière.**

Les deux enfants étaient les seuls présent à la dernière cérémonie de sa vie .La jeune fille pleurait en serrant fort la main de son frère qui lui ne pleurait pas ou plutôt qui refusait de pleurer devant sa sœur car étant « l'homme de la maison »il devait la protéger, elle est sa sœur, sa meilleur amie et sa confidente.

En ce jour funeste, il devait garder la tête haute.

Ils rentrèrent et s'assoupirent devant la cheminée entoures d'une couverture suffisamment grande pour deux personnes.

Le lendemain matin, trois coup sourds toquèrent à la porte ce qui les réveilla en sursaut. La jeune fille s'est levée en vitesse pour ouvrir la porte à un homme d'un certain âge .Il portait un chapeau haut-forme avec une moustache blanche ainsi qu'un grain de beauté prés de la lèvre, qu'il s'amusait à presser. Elle courut réveiller son frère qui se leva avec grande difficulté.

Ce vieil homme se présenta comme étant le notaire à qui la sage femme avait confiée une lettre disant qu'elle leur léguait tout ses maigres bien, qu'elle était désolé de ne pas avoir pu vivre plus longtemps à leur côté. Aussi qu'il devait faire attention à ce qui se passe de l'autre côté du miroir, de ne pas se perdre et que la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

L'homme au chapeau sortit une clé de taille normal et une très petite clé de sa poche, les posa sur la table, les salua et partit.

Alors que le jeune garçon voulu prendre les clés, le chat bondit sur la table, les prit dans sa gueule puis s'enfuit à l'étage.

Les deux enfants lui couraient après. Ils s'arrêtaient devant une porte mais pas n'importe laquelle celle de leur tutrice, le chat posa à terre la plus grosse clé .Et regarda d'une lueur étrange, inquiétante .Le garçon entendit une voix, une voix obscure qui lui disait :

-Ou…vre la, ouvre la po…rte pour jou…er, tu veux bien jou…er av…ec lui ?

Comme hypnotisé il prit la clé et ouvrit la porte .Sa sœur arriva peu après entra avec son frère dans la chambre suivis de près par l'étrange chat.

Dans cette fameuse chambre, il ne trônait qu'un lit à baldaquin ainsi qu'une forme occultée sous un drap blanc. Le félin tira sur le drap pour découvrir un immense miroir.

Le garçon aux cheveux blond observa le miroir pendant que la jeune fille s'est jetée sur l'immense lit.

Le miroir avait quelque chose de mystérieux, d'attirant alors pas curiosité il le toucha.

-Alors, tu en penses quoi, je veux dire pourquoi elle ne voulait pas qu'on rentre dans sa chambre .Elle est banale, sa chambre.


End file.
